Music of the Soulcalibur series
Soulcalibur is a weapon-based fighting game series by Namco Bandai Games. The series revolves around a sword that, after years of bloodshed and hatred, gained a soul of its own, the Soul Edge, and the sword forged to counter it, Soulcalibur. The discography of the Soulcalibur series consists of two soundtrack albums for the first game in the series, Soul Edge, and one soundtrack album each for Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, III, IV, V and ''VI. None of the other games in the series have received a soundtrack release.'' Music from the series was performed by a live orchestra at a concert at the Salle Pleyel in Paris in February 2017. /video/1 ''Super Battle Sound Attack Soul Edge'' Super Battle Sound Attack Soul Edge is the soundtrack album for the arcade version of Soul Edge. It was composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith, with the orchestrations were provided by Jeff Atmajian, Bruce Fowler, Alexander Courage, Arthur Morton, Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis, Steven Scott Smalley and Bruce Babcock while the additional music was composed by Joel Goldsmith, Alexander Courage, Shirley Walker and Steven Scott Smalley. Its 26 tracks have a duration of 42:24. The album was published by Media Remoras on September 20, 1996 with the catalog number of MRCA-20099, and reprinted by Pony Canyon a month later on October 21, 1996 with the catalog number PCCG-00365. ''Soul Edge Original Soundtrack - Khan Super Session'' Soul Edge Original Soundtrack - Khan Super Session is the soundtrack album for the PlayStation version of Soul Edge, which contained entirely different music than the arcade version. It was composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith, with the orchestrations were provided by Jeff Atmajian, Bruce Fowler, Alexander Courage, Arthur Morton, Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis, Steven Scott Smalley and Bruce Babcock while the additional music was composed by Joel Goldsmith, Alexander Courage, Shirley Walker and Steven Scott Smalley. Its 16 tracks have a duration of 58:09. The album was published by BMG Japan on December 18, 1996 with the catalog number BVCH-732. ''Soulcalibur Original Soundtrack'' Soulcalibur Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for the second game in the Soul series, Soulcalibur. It was composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith with the orchestrations provided by Alexander Courage, Bruce Fowler, Steven Scott Smalley, Gordon Goodwin, Michael McCuistion, Bruce Babcock, Chris Boardman and Kristopher Carter additional music was composed by Joel Goldsmith, Alexander Courage, Shirley Walker and Gordon Goodwin.. Its 37 tracks span two discs and have a duration of 1:13:21. The second disc is only four tracks long, and contains two arrangements of tracks from the first disc made for the arcade version of the game as well as two additional arrangements by Alexander Courage and Bruce Fowler. The album was published by Bandai Music Entertainment on October 21, 1999 with the catalog number APCG-9006. Track list ''Soulcalibur II Original Soundtrack'' Soulcalibur II Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for the third game in the Soul series, Soulcalibur II. It was composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith with the additional music composed and conducted by John Debney. Goldsmith had also worked on the prequel's soundtrack and will be the last soundtrack album to be composed by Goldsmith before his death in March 2004. The album's 35 tracks span two discs and have a duration of 1:49:13. The album was published by DigiCube on March 26, 2003 with the catalog numbers SSCX-10086~7. 28 of the tracks were included in a CD distributed with the game's strategy guide in North America titled Soulcalibur II Limited Edition Strategy Guide Soundtrack on August 21, 2003. The Gamecube version of the game received an exclusive track that was a remix of The Legend of Zelda theme which played in Link's profile and Destined Battle. Track list ''Soulcalibur III Original Soundtrack'' Soulcalibur III Original Soundtrack - Legend of Sounds is the soundtrack album for Soulcalibur III. It was composed and conducted by Don Davis with the additional music composed by Trevor Morris, incorporating the themes of Jerry Goldsmith. Its 62 tracks span two discs and have a duration of 2:15:53. The album was published by Victor Entertainment on November 23, 2005 with the catalog number VIZL-158. Like the previous soundtrack in the series, a one-disc, 35-track version of the album was included in the North American strategy guide for the game. It was released on October 25, 2005. Track list ''Soulcalibur IV Original Soundtrack'' Soulcalibur IV Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Soulcalibur IV. It was composed by Hans Zimmer with the additional music composed by Lorne Balfe, James Dooley, Zanelli] and Henry Jackman while the additional programming were provided by Ryeland Allison and Noah Sorota, incorporating the themes of Jerry Goldsmith. Its 65 tracks span two discs and have a duration of 2:17:00. The album was published by Marvelous Entertainment on September 3, 2008 with the catalog number MJCD-20132. As with the previous two games in the series, a one-disc, 22-track version of the album was included in the North American strategy guide for the game. It was released on July 22, 2008. Three tracks from the Star Wars films accommodate the three guest characters: The Apprentice, Darth Vader, and Yoda. The tracks are "Duel of the Fates", "The Imperial March," "Qui-Gon's Noble End", and respectively. Track list ''Soulcalibur V Original Soundtrack'' Soulcalibur V Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Soulcalibur V. It was composed by Hans Zimmer (who incorporated the themes of Jerry Goldsmith), Andrew Aversa, Cris Velasco, Inon Zur, Jillian Aversa, and Jesper Kyd. Later the additional music was composed by Geoff Zanelli, Tom Gire, John Sponsler, Matthew Margeson, Guillaume Roussel and Eric Whitacre while the additional arrangements were provided by Jacob Shea, Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix. Its 57 tracks span three discs and have a duration of 2:33:44. The album was published by Remote Control Productions and Creative Intelligence Arts Records on January 31, 2012 with the catalog number SCV-0010112L. A one-disc, 17-track version of the album that included in the collector's edition game, was also released on January 31, 2012. Track list ''Soulcalibur VI Original Soundtrack'' Soulcalibur VI Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Soulcalibur VI. It was composed by Geoff Zanelli (who incorporated the themes of Jerry Goldsmith) with the executive music producer Hnas Zimmer. Later the additional music was composed by Phill Boucher, Paul Mounsey, Steve Mazzaro, Anthony B. Willis and Zak McNeil while the additional arrangements were provided by Bryce Jacobs and Philip Klein. Its 71 tracks span four discs and a total length of 3:56:58. The album was published by SweepRecord on July 27, 2019 with the catalog number SRIN-1161. Track list References Discography Category:Video game music discographies Category:Soundtracks produced by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Jerry Goldsmith soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks